1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to boat anchors for use in the so-called small boat industry, and more particularly to an anchor which readily may be disassembled for stowage, assembled for use, as well as be readily recovered in the event the flukes thereof penetrate a mud bottom sufficiently to preclude extraction in a usual manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As can fully be appreciated by those familiar with the small boat industry, anchors designed for use in mud bottoms often are provided with relatively wide, pointed flukes, pivotally supported by a cross head mounted on a shank, whereby the flukes may penetrate a sand or mud bottom as the anchor is drug thereacross. Often, objects buried in the bottom capture the anchor making extraction in a conventional manner extremely difficult, if not impossible. As a consequence, the loss of an anchor is not an uncommon experience. Also, more than one anchor often is carried on-board a vessel, even though stowage space usually is severely limited.
As a consequence of the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art anchors, it should now be apparent that there currently exists a need for an improved, lightweight anchor having penetrating flukes which readily can be assembled for use, disassembled for stowage, and in the event the anchors become "stuck", readily extracted from a bottom with an attendant minimal loss of time and effort.
It is therefore the general purpose of the instant invention to provide an improved penetrating anchor of a lightweight design having particular utility in the small boat industry adapted to be disassembled for compact stowage, rapidly assembled for use, and readily extracted from the bottom in the event the anchor becomes inextricably lodged.